


《顶级Alpha》11

by Lexi0125



Series: 《顶级Alpha》 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi0125/pseuds/Lexi0125





	《顶级Alpha》11

清晨，太阳刚刚升起，门童抬头望了望东方跟个煎鸡蛋似的太阳，整整衣服，精神抖擞的打开大门。离新年还有五日，他们这些侍从都开心的不得了，走在路上脸上都挂着笑。没想到刚开门就遇上了来送信的大叔，还说是加急件。急急忙忙的报告给哈皮后，看他不太好的脸色，小门童觉得这个新年要出点事情。

外面的动静不小，彼得也被吵醒，起身出门去看。  
哈皮正在帮忙装运东西，几个侍从背着包裹拿着箱子跑出大门，哈皮在后面跟着。  
“这是要去哪里？”彼得问。  
哈皮把箱子放在地上，“郊外的流民又来店里闹了。大人让我们带些衣服和吃的去发给他们。”说罢他垂下头，又说：“这些人虽然可怜，但是又关我们家大人什么事呢，一次两次的就罢了。天天闹谁受得了。”  
彼得看着他颇为费力的蹲下去抱箱子，连忙跑过去帮忙接住。哈皮松手，呼出一口气，“对了，你等会别忘提醒少爷让他吃药。”  
“好。”彼得觉得这箱子并不是很沉，哈皮却一副被累坏的样子，“你昨晚没睡好？”他问。  
“可不是，昨天晚上送少爷回来，没睡多久。”  
“嗯？他昨晚又出门了？”彼得脚步慢下来。  
“恩，急忙忙的让我送他去班纳少爷家。这些小少爷们不知道又商量什么呢。就他俩鬼点子最多了。来来来放在这就行。”彼得照他说的把东西都放好，看哈皮跳上马车朝他挥了挥手，“回去吧外面冷。”  
他点点头看他们出发，也朝他挥了挥手。  
托尼被一阵扑鼻的药味熏醒。彼得正坐在一侧的桌子上看他没看完的书。药碗上还飘着热气。  
他扭扭脖子，眉头都皱成了结，“......怎么这么快又一个月了。”  
“快喝了吧。”彼得把药端过去，他是陪托尼吃过一次药的。上个月因为天气变冷，托尼发情期提前了几天。他天生对气味不敏感，要不是托尼脸色实在不好看他也不会逼着他喝完那碗黑漆漆的药汁。有了一次经验，他都做好去厨房热个五六七八次的准备了，可是今天托尼拿起碗，直接咕咚咕咚一口气喝完了。  
“呸...咳咳咳...”彼得看他被呛得眼泪都快出来了，连忙拍打他的背，“你那么急干什么？”  
“咳咳....咳咳咳我没事。”托尼推开他的手，“你去让哈皮帮我准备辆马车..咳咳。”  
“他出门了。”彼得站在旁边收回手，有些疑惑。“你要去哪，我陪你去。”  
托尼摇摇头，拢上外衣走去书桌那里开始拿笔写字，边写边问：“哈皮去干什么了？”  
“有流民去闹事。”彼得见他看都没有看自己，压下心里的不高兴，跟在他后面说：“为什么不能让我陪你去。”  
“这是我家，我想怎么做就可以怎么做，不用你管。”托尼语气很冲，他顿了顿，“谁允许你就这么进我房间的，出去。”  
“你......”彼得心里像钻了一团火，想说些什么又不知道从哪里开始。明明昨天他们还在一起有说有笑，怎么现在又这个样子。  
托尼见他不动，自己起身推开门走了出去。一直走出日暮长廊，后面也没有人跟上来。  
冷风能让他更加清醒的思考。托尼觉得自己做的没错。彼得那个身份，自己这个身体，还是把那点儿暧昧掐死在萌芽里吧。他让门童帮他备好马车，他得去找斯蒂夫谈点事情。斯蒂夫这段时间都在家里休息，也不怕他不在家。  
斯蒂夫很早之前就想自己搬出来住了。现在正好趁着假期，开始忙活搬家的事。  
“少爷，斯塔克少爷来了。”  
“啊？谁？”斯蒂夫正趴在梯子上面找书，他前两天费了好大力气把整面墙的书柜整理好，现在他后悔没分类放置，导致找一本书像大海捞针一般。“他怎么会来......”斯蒂夫一边从梯子上跳下来一边快步往门外走。  
托尼下了马车打量四周。这是离学士城很近的一座府邸，方方正正格局的和斯蒂夫这个人一样。再过一个街区就是国王的城堡区，有不少达官贵人的私宅。  
周围偶尔有行人或者背了书袋的孩子走过，绕过了他的马车。  
“你去把马车牵远一点，不要挡了别人的路。”  
“是。”车夫连忙把车架走。  
斯蒂夫走到门口就看到托尼的背影，安安静静立着，浑身笼罩着阳光，美丽又脆弱。像是感应到什么，他回过头笑了笑，“不请我进去坐坐？”  
大门两侧的长廊围绕着中间的花园，打理的很干净。  
“你这地方不错。”  
“还没弄好，有些地方乱的很。”他们走到花园中央，斯蒂夫让后面跟着的人该干嘛干嘛去。他带着托尼走到书房。  
两人一路无话，很快到了地方。斯蒂夫看他仰头打量墙上的书柜，递给他一杯热水，“这是葛根水，对身体好的。”斯蒂夫也不问他为什么来，只等他开口。  
“听说慈幼局里多了二十几个婴儿，是你从郊外带回来的？”  
斯蒂夫挑了一下眉，不可置否。  
托尼用手指摩挲桌上铺的的织锦，嘴边挂着淡笑，“那剿匪顺利吗？”  
“还算顺利。都是流民，听说能救孩子也没反抗，自己就走了。”  
“是吗？”托尼放下杯盏，面无表情，“他们今早又来我家店里闹事了。”  
斯塔克家做的兵器生意，在城外有一座很大的工厂，厂旁有一幢幢小屋，霍华德出资买下来又休整好，给来不及回家的工人们住。  
“工厂里储备的食物都分发完了，今早哈皮又去送了衣服，我看再过几天工人们的房子也要被霸占。我不是我父亲，什么都想自己揽下，这些人既然是你的任务，你就该把他们处理好。”  
斯蒂夫皱眉，面色不善，“你想让我杀了他们？”  
“我什么都没有想，只是希望你能处理好这件事，不要拖累我父亲。他已经很长时间没有回家了。”  
“......”斯蒂夫抬头看他，“你来就是为了说这个？”  
看他点了点头，斯蒂夫有些失望，“那好吧，你让我想一想。”  
“民生多艰，希望罗杰斯大人能，好，好，想一想。”托尼放下杯子站起来，打开门走了出去，“不用送了。”  
斯蒂夫没想到他这就要走，愣了两秒，捞起在门边挂好的披风追上去，“等一下。”  
托尼回过头，见斯蒂夫抓着衣服跑过来，神色严肃的把披风披在自己身上。他刚想说“不用”，就被按住了肩膀。  
“化雪很冷，你自己注意点。”斯蒂夫长的高大，站在他面前刚好抵挡住周围的冷风。  
“...多谢。”托尼没有拒绝，拢拢衣袖，又看了看他，扭头走了。

哈皮下午回到家里，就看到彼得缩成一小团，蹲坐在长廊一侧。“这是怎么了？”他放下手里的东西，“有人欺负你了？怎么没跟少爷在一起？”  
“他说不让我跟着他。”彼得声音闷闷的。  
哈皮听到他这么说，手掌攥成拳头，不轻不重的在他脑壳上敲了一下。“少爷说不让你跟着你就不跟着，你傻啊。我家少爷那么利索一个人，要是真想撵你，怎么会只说一句不让你跟着。”  
彼得看了他两眼，一步一步磨蹭着走过去。快到门口时，他又嗅到了熟悉的味道。托尼的房间从十月底就开始燃烧炭炉，前段时间更是换成了两个大炭炉，就是怕他觉得冷。彼得一进屋就发现空气中的甜味更浓烈了，托尼上半身的衣袍被解开，被子也被扔到地上，整个人哆哆嗦嗦地在床上缩成一团。这可比发情期的状态严重多了。  
彼得吓得急忙跑过去，想帮他把衣服拉好，让他暖和点，可一碰到他的肌肤才发现他浑身都在出汗。“托尼你怎么了，你别吓我，你哪不舒服？”  
彼得轻轻摇晃他，看他紧紧咬着牙好像在极力忍耐些什么。他的双手紧紧捂着腹部，彼得才发现他下半身已经泥泞不堪，整个人都在发抖。“你坚持一下，我去找医生。”彼得擦了擦他脸上的汗水，却被他拉住了手。  
“你......”  
“你咬我这里。”托尼指着自己的后脖颈，有气无力地说。  
彼得怔了怔，想起早上两人的冷战，有些犹豫。  
虽然是临时标记，但也...  
“唔......”他好像又舒服又忍耐的闷哼了一声，拉着彼得的手抚摸后颈，“快点儿，咬我，我快难受死了。”  
彼得眼神暗了暗，俯身下去。他的信息素有些不同，平时克制的太紧，如果要做临时标记，不知道他受不受得住。  
嘴唇轻轻碰触皮肤，他还在犹豫。  
“快点儿...唔，别亲，咬。”托尼简直要哭了，“用力一点。”  
彼得皱眉，“你会出血的。”  
“咬破也没事儿。”托尼声音有力了些，“咬下去。”  
彼得尝到他血液的一刻，脑内仿佛有什么轰然炸开。他叹了口气，厚重又凛冽的信息素像带着血色尖刺的玫瑰，温文尔雅又暗藏锋芒，彼得慢慢安抚他，注视他缓缓平静下来。他们之间终于有了链接。甘甜的津液唤醒了他的本能，即使从小到大没人教过他，受感觉支配的彼得吻上了自己omega的唇。  
“你做什么...唔...”托尼好不容易没那么痛缓回了一点精神，就被他亲的差点喘不上气来。身子还是软绵绵的托尼被抱着一通乱啃，不得不承认他起了反应。本就脱去了大半的衣袍更方便彼得的深入，手在他光滑的背上游走，下体顶着托尼的大腿。眼睛也变得有些红，“你也想要，是吗？”omega的气味引诱着他，彼得原本稍显稚嫩的声音此刻低沉沙哑，在他耳边舔舐。托尼的脸一下变得通红。在自己马上要被脱得光溜溜之前，他推开了彼得，翻个身躲到一旁，“喂，你被信息素影响了，控制一下。”  
托尼的床不小，躺着两个大男人还是稍显拥挤。彼得轻易就把他捞过来圈在怀里，语气难得有些委屈，“...难受。”  
托尼头疼的捂住眼睛。他们的衣服都松松垮垮的挂在身上，彼得更是露出大半个胸膛，隐隐还能看到左肩的伤疤。  
“呼...你..你稳定一下，一会就好了。”他自己也不好受，可理智回笼，他实在没办法随心所欲。托尼说罢，拢拢衣服想要下床整理，没想到脚刚一碰地腿就软了，还碰倒了床边的衣架。  
彼得下床去扶他，看他随手从地上捡起一件披风披在身上，把自己捂得严严实实的。对气味提升了几个敏锐度的彼得皱起眉头问，“这是谁的衣服？”标记了omega的Alpha处于一种绝对占有的状态，即使是临时的标记。  
这衣服是谁的都行，但偏偏是斯蒂夫的，“enmm”托尼开始飞快的转动大脑，“这是我的衣服啊，怎么了？”托尼边说边扯下来把它扔到一边，披上了另一件。  
“有别人的味道。”他说着，向前走了两步似要查看。  
“诶诶诶，一件外衣有什么奇怪的，我出门遇见那么多人。”托尼拦住他，把领子扯紧，“我现在吹不了风，你去让哈皮把平时给我看病的医生找来，他那药可能没什么用了。”  
彼得被他双臂拦住，心里越发奇怪，可是给他找医生是正事，又怀疑的瞅了瞅那件披风，抬脚走了出去，可是走到门口，他又想起来什么似的，回头看了一眼托尼。  
托尼正在捡起扔了一地的外衣，彼得跑过去抱住他的腰，飞快的在他唇上啄了一下。  
“你！”托尼反应过来的时候人都跑没影了，他摇摇头，嘴边却浮起一抹笑。笑完又有些发愁，彼得的身份到底怎么办才好。  
医生是个年过五十的老先生。大半辈子都待在自己的小医馆，全年无休。他检查了托尼今早喝药的药渣，又仔细询问了他的症状。  
“和五年前很像。”老医生抓抓头，觉得不应该。  
“小少爷，你今天都吃了什么东西。”  
“早上喝了碗药，中午的时候就觉得疼了。哦...还喝了葛根水。”托尼被彼得盯得不自然，清了清嗓子。  
“葛根水，怪不得呢。小少爷你体寒，可葛根柳举阳气，升发脾胃清阳空气而止渴，又强精益气。我开的药又治虚劳咳喘，压抑血性，与之相克。两者碰在一起，小少爷吃了不少苦吧。”老医生慈爱的看着他，“不过没关系，我列一份需要注意的单子，以后吃完药这些不要碰，五年了，我看你腺体痊愈的很慢，还是要好好休息，平日里不要太辛劳。”  
“知道了。”托尼点点头。送医生出了门，彼得把门关好，感到自己的心重重地沉了一下。和omega标记后，心态也相通几分，他看向托尼，对方还坐在那，一动不动，“你不开心。”彼得说。  
“没有。”托尼垂眸看向自己的手，他只是想起五年前的事了。彼得走过去环住他的肩膀，静谧的氛围让托尼放松许多，周围是alpha令人信任的信息素的味道，他把脸埋进彼得怀里，也环住了他。  
【算了，现在就把他当成个普通人吧。】  
十五岁是人生的一个重要分水岭。当年他期待着自己能够成功分化成alpha，原因无他，只是觉得要保护家人，成为alpha是非常重要的一步。他以前常常去边城看望祖母，可祖母总是不愿意来首都，她说她不能。小时候还想着是不是祖母年纪大了经受不起长途奔波。可后来才知道，祖母惹了老国王不高兴，不想连累他们，才自己一个人住在边城。托尼十五岁之前过得挺无忧无虑，大部分时候在边城陪伴祖母，逐渐大了学业变重，就去的越来越少。偶尔的假期也因为这贵族身份不得不去参见国宴，他根本来不及两边跑。分化成omega是他始料未及的事。  
那时候他和布鲁斯刚刚熟稔起来，听了不少秘闻传说，就好奇的要去他的书房看看。结果被他翻到了罗杰斯家族的族徽画像。上面还有班纳大人的个人批注，布鲁斯说，这是他父亲自己的记录。  
“鹰瞵虎视。”托尼念了几遍，“班纳大人为何这么说啊。”  
“他们那个年代的事我也不知道，不过这有本详细的史时记录，我拿来捋关系的，还没看完，你有兴趣可以看看。这些事老百姓可不能知道，不过咱们就无所谓了。”布鲁斯随手递给他，又接着写自己没写完的话本。  
托尼点点头接过来。  
“罗杰斯家族以鹰瞵虎视之势，震慑五陆，但约翰·施密特心怀不善，伺机攫取其军师成果。于教堂一役中受命于教皇。罗杰斯家主大怒，斩其于闹市口，引得教皇大肆出兵。国王只能向邻国寻求帮助。斯塔克将军与贵族奥丁森私交甚好，希望能由自己去谈判。罗杰斯家族实力大损，为占据功劳先派人去与国王谈判，并以公主和亲做保证。”托尼皱着眉头翻到下一页。“伊丽莎白公主善良亲民，但拒绝和亲。斯塔克将军与国王密谈一夜，于第二天一早亲上战场平叛。”他快速扫完下面几句，一把把书合上。布鲁斯投来疑惑地目光，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”托尼装作打了个哈欠，站起来走到门口，边走边说：“一看到这种密密麻麻的书就瞌睡，我得回去了。”  
布鲁斯笑了笑，也跟着他走到门口。“真不知道你是怎么回回考满分的，那些文学作品才无聊呢。”  
“那我先走了，明天见。”  
“明天见。”托尼的笑容在转过身后就消失了。第二天他称病没有去上学。他思考了一夜没睡，是真的病了。浑身无力不说，还有些发热。  
玛利亚觉得这是要分化了，就留在他身边照顾。托尼迷迷糊糊的，听到母亲走到外间和别人在说话，隐隐约约还有啜泣声。他想问发生了什么事，口干舌燥的也发不出声音，就强撑着走下床，离他们近些。可没想到让他听见，祖母去世了的消息。祖父的死没有那么简单，又没能见到祖母最后一面。这样的双重打击一下子就让他撑不住了。再醒来的时候周围站了许多人，母亲眼睛红肿还握着他的手，嘴里说：“挺过来就好，挺过来就好。”  
他后来才知道自己连发了好几天的高烧，昏迷了快半个月。医生都觉得凶多吉少，能挺过来真的很不容易，但还是落下了病根。  
彼得看着他在自己怀里良久没动，轻轻抚摸他的背，“要不要去休息？”托尼的手臂紧了紧，他好想把真相告诉彼得，可是他一定会回去吧，平崇和中州离得那么远，他们以后兴许就见不到面了。  
托尼抬头看向他，眼里意味不明，“你会一直陪着我吗？”  
彼得笑了笑，“我会一直陪着你的。”  
真好啊。托尼心里想。那就等过完新年，过完新年他一定会告诉他。  
自从那一晚，托尼就像糖果成精一样黏人的不得了。  
离新年还有三天，他想趁着这三天，和彼得认真相处。彼得则把他种种转变归纳到了临时标记身上，坦然接受了各种陪玩陪吃陪闹活动，可托尼表面上笑得越开心，心底的落寞就越严重。  
新年夜按惯例，作为国王的侄子，托尼要在傍晚之前入宫，和皇室贵族们一起用餐。大街上热闹极了，托尼坐在马车里，撩开帘子。路上的人马车辆来来往往、川流不息，街上卖花的孩童，为人治病的医生，酒楼上的歌女，玩杂耍的艺人都是一派喜气洋洋。有几个少年穿着单薄的里衫围着一棵大树起哄攀爬，笑闹声传过来，他有些羡慕。  
玛利亚和霍华德正在谈论郊外的情况。  
托尼看着外面，安静听着他们讲话。不得不说斯蒂夫效率确实很高，他们谈话的第二天他就带人出了城，霍华德也在新年前夜赶了回来。玛利亚看着望着窗外出神的儿子，有些心疼，“亲爱的，身体还有不舒服吗？”  
托尼没有告诉他们自己已经被临时标记的事，心里又惦记着彼得的身份，只好胡乱点点头应付过去。  
“我知道你不喜欢这种场合，今晚我们早些回来，让你父亲带我们去郊外看表演，怎么样？”  
托尼眼睛唰的一下亮了。他点点头，嘴角弯弯地笑起来。  
在外面骑着马的彼得感受到了他的好心情，看了一眼车厢，又转过头和哈皮说话，“他最近好像有心事。”  
“嗯？我觉得还好诶。”哈皮回想这几天，“我觉得这几天少爷玩的疯了些。”  
彼得点点头，喃喃道，“但是好像并没有那么开心啊。”  
马车行驶到长梯前停下。太阳还没落山，橘红色的光洒满阶梯，装饰的富丽堂皇的马匹车辆齐齐停在宫殿门口，让托尼有一种河清海晏的错觉。玛利亚陪着霍华德和其他几位贵族聊天，托尼跟在他们后面，一步一步地走。突然，他回头望了一眼。  
彼得跟着侍女们还有其他人去往另一个宴厅用餐，他像是感应到什么似的，也回过头，朝托尼笑了一下。他的吃穿用度和托尼差不了多少，他只是站在那，就已经无比耀眼。  
是了，他本该站在属于自己的城堡前，接受他的人民送来的祝福，而不是在这里傻傻的等、等自己从一个劳什子晚宴归来。他值得更多。  
零碎的雪花慢慢飘落，他们都需要一个新的开始。  
天边最后一缕阳光消失的时候，晚宴才将将开始。国王貌似是觉得今年自己的工作做的不错，外厅里被邀请的客人是去年的两倍之多。  
走走停停推杯换盏，不大的一个房间，托尼却觉得自己走了一辈子那么久。幸好，他发现了个比他还惨的人。布鲁斯的父母全年无休，他来这走个过场，又因为身份不低，谁都停下和他见个礼，磨磨蹭蹭的，他都笑僵了。托尼扯扯玛利亚的袖子，示意自己去找朋友。没什么阻碍就脱了身，顺便端了一杯酒。  
说了几句场面话把布鲁斯从人堆揪出来后还不到饭点，餐桌上还空荡荡的，内厅应该也没什么人吧。两人这么想着，目不斜视地相携走进内场。  
“...他们怎么在这？”  
“嗯？”  
布鲁斯沉默的拉着托尼双双落座，用眼神示意他往左后方看。  
几个孩子衣着光鲜的安静坐着，年纪小的几个都面无表情，反而是年纪最大的那个看起来惴惴不安。  
托尼仔细想了想，他们是邻国送来做人质的王子们。他去年远远的见过一次，都没瞧清脸。  
“那是厄奥斯特国王的大儿子，旁边的是维斯塔国王的弟弟，最高的那个孩子从出生就被送到这生活，家乡都已经亡国了，还从没回去过。”  
“听说国王已经送回去了几个来换钱。”托尼捏起一块苹果，想了想又放下，擦擦手。  
布鲁斯点点头，“平民交不起税，国库快没钱了。”  
他们说话的声音极小，那几个孩子互不认识，总是偷偷看他们。只有那个高个子一动不动，反而成了最显眼的那个。  
时间估摸着差不多，门外寒暄的人都开始自觉找座位，内厅的贵族也陆陆续续坐好。  
长辈们都坐在右侧前方，烛光摇曳在光滑的长方形餐桌上，金属敲击碰撞的声音传来，托尼抬头看向上首。

开始上菜。

“今年是第二个年头，一切正在慢慢走上正轨，我相信在不久的将来...”  
托尼发呆走神，随着掌声响起，布鲁斯嗤笑一声，小声嘟囔：“这才两年...”托尼看了他一眼，喝下那杯酒。  
“你有没有觉得那边很奇怪。”托尼左边是布鲁斯，右边是巴顿，低声说：“他一脸要哭的样子是怎么回事？”  
布鲁斯闻言立马转头，眼睛却被突然的亮光闪了一下，“嘶...”  
娜塔莎十分警觉，“王子殿下，您在做什么？”她的声音不大但是低沉冷淡，显得尤为突兀。  
所有人都朝他们看过来。那个男孩缓缓抬起头，惨白地脸上面无表情，又突然看着她笑了一下。  
娜塔莎感觉不好，腰间的侧刀拔出的同时大门被破开，一大波兵变的士兵闯进。  
“啊----！”  
“有刺客！”  
“救命啊！”  
托尼只觉得无数声音在耳边炸起，后背还被人推了一下。周围尖叫声，撞击声交叉在一起，他跟着人群皱眉看向父母的方向，看他们已经被人护着和国王退到一边，心里呼出一口气。  
娜塔莎拉着布鲁斯边打边撤，巴顿第一时间就撤到国王身边。  
“托尼----！”他听见母亲撕心裂肺的大喊声，身后一疼，昏了过去。

彼得从来都不怕冷，不是说身体感觉不到寒意，而是他不在乎身体里四窜的不适感。玛利亚似乎真的把他当做自己的另一个孩子，体贴照顾，连新年礼物都完完整整备了双份送到他房间。随着礼物送到的，还有一道口信。

“夫人，你找我？”彼得收到口信，没有耽搁就过来了。  
玛利亚放下手里的书本，朝他招招手，“下午好彼得，来这儿坐。”  
他乖乖过去坐好，“你愿意和托尼一起离开这儿吗？”她笑的温和，“我知道你们关系很好，所以想拜托你这件事。明天晚宴之后，你就带他先离开这里去边城，我和他父亲把这边的事情处理完，会来找你们的。”  
彼得反应过来，“我能问问原因吗？”  
“......”玛利亚沉思了一会，低吟道，“...都城最近太乱，以防万一罢了。”她从很久之前，贵族家宴时就动了这个念头。  
争权夺利的人永远都有，岸谷之变永远不会停止。罗杰斯家族的事情她看在眼里，最近托尼的身体好像好转了一些，这个想法又慢慢冒出了头。所幸边城有他们认识的人，也有住的地方，等把这边剩下的一些生意结束掉，他们就再也不回来。  
彼得没什么意见。他在这里无牵无挂的，和托尼一起远足也不错。可绝对不是现在这种情况。  
他察觉不对劲的时候已经迟了。那些人很明显是受过训练的士兵，不是什么刺客也不是随便找来充数的打手。他来不及想他们的目的，冲进内室的时候里面已经混作一团。不过还好，他看到了托尼的背影，一脚踢开那个面具人，在他昏迷倒地前接住了他。  
电光火石间他好像懂了什么，抬头就看见房间另一头的玛利亚和霍华德松了口气的样子。其他人被一起护着撤退，面具人追着国王，没有注意到他们。玛利亚对他轻轻点了点头。彼得揽着托尼的腰，从反方向退了出去。门口躺了一地的人，杯盏四散，污迹斑斑，无数匹马因为受到惊吓四处逃窜。再一次感慨玛利亚的明智，彼得很快找到了已经提前备下必需品的马车。  
马车急速飞驰，城门早已失守，他们没受什么阻碍就出了城。托尼不知道伤到哪里了一直在昏迷，大街上还是人声鼎沸，彼得心里烦躁的很。他还牢牢记得哈皮的话，托尼因为发情期的缘故非常敏感，不知道能不能接受这样的变故。不停地往前走，直到看不见人了，他才慢慢慢下速度在河边休整。彼得慢慢摸到一盏烛台，光照亮的那一刻，马车里传来低低的嘤咛声。

“嗯...”   
“托尼？”他松了一口气，“托尼你感觉怎么样，来，先喝点水。”   
“...难受”  
“乖，先喝点水。”  
托尼的披风在晚宴刚开始就被仆从脱掉收起来，现在浑身就只有几件内衫，对平常人来说足够但对他来说远远不够，可现在他的额头上竟然出了细汗，呼吸也粗重了起来。他觉得自己浑身都酸痛的不行，脑袋也昏沉沉的。那一掌正好打在他后颈，现在还没缓过来。彼得一边抱着他靠在自己身上，一边在箱子里翻翻找找。  
“奇怪...哪里去了”   
“是这个吧，这个是抑制剂吗？”见怀里的人点点头，彼得拿水泡开手里纸包的粉末，轻轻摇晃着，刺鼻的气味随着化开就更浓了，托尼迷迷糊糊的几欲作呕，偏过头抗拒着不肯喝。  
彼得用那一点点烛火加热药汁，心里想着玛利亚昨天最后说的话，“你是个好孩子，你们的事我有数。可你愿意为他做到什么地步呢？”  
他对玛利亚说。“除非他让我离开，不然我一定会一直跟在他身边保护他，您放心。”  
玛利亚笑着亲了亲彼得的脸颊，“好孩子，那我们明晚再告诉他。”  
可惜，这个打算要落空了。

托尼本来就头晕恶心，抑制剂的气味他实在接受不了。恹恹的窝在身后人怀里取暖，闭着眼睛思考今晚的事。忽然感到唇上一热，他睁开眼睛。彼得正把药汁含在嘴里，一点一点的喂给他。“嗯唔...咳咳咳”托尼先是被他的动作吓了一跳，然后又被喉咙里的呛鼻气味咳的难受。  
好不容易缓过来，也顾不上害羞了，他刚刚只是随便一瞥，没仔细看彼得手里拿的药是什么。

“这...这好像不是抑制剂，怎么更苦了...”  
彼得挑眉，没理会托尼的“借口”，“好了，喝下去你就不难受了。”  
又喂了一口下去，碗里只剩一小半的药汁，托尼越来越觉得不对劲，他怎么喝的身体越来越热了。而且彼得的脸也变得很红，不知道什么时候，他还把披风解开扔到了一旁。忽然，他浑身一僵。

托尼脸涨得通红，隔着一层布料，清晰的感受到一件物事硬起来顶在臀部中间，想象中热烫的触感烧穿了两人之间的阻碍。彼得的呼吸好像更加粗重起来。托尼小声地呻吟着，身体有些发软。彼得看他软在自己怀里，一手搂着他的腰腹，把他更贴紧自己。  
托尼从不知道原来信息素全开的Alpha会对omega影响这么大。他心里隐约知道等会要发生什么，身体却不由自主的开始配合。身体被紧夹着不能动弹，耳畔脸侧都是男人喷出的火热气息，托尼的视线一阵模糊，眼里一片水润，却倒影不出窗外的景物。精壮的身躯笼罩着他，两只略带薄茧的手在他身上摸来摸去。他睁开眼睛，就对上彼得那饱含情欲的灼灼目光，他别过头，心里快紧张死了，两手虚弱地推着彼得的胳膊。  
他们这几天是亲近不少，可谁能想到发生这种事情。  
“我...可以吗？”不知道用多大力气忍耐住冲动，他不似之前清亮的少年嗓音，带着一丝沙哑。彼得亲吻着他的脸颊轻轻问。  
托尼闭了闭眼睛，想起不知道是否存在的未来，应了声。  
“嗯.....唔.....”彼得捧起他的脸，马车外又开始飘落一片片的雪花，乌黑夜里的最后一丝光亮也燃尽了。周遭的黑暗和静谧让托尼更为紧张，他死死咬住下唇不让自己发出声音。在野外交合，被人发现可怎么办。  
彼得只当他欲拒还迎，动作却温柔起来，含着娇小的耳垂，在他耳旁放肆的喘息。  
“乖，别怕，你会喜欢的。”  
衣襟早已散开，彼得让他坐在自己怀里，又拿披风罩在他身上。下体骤然在空气中暴露，托尼弓起身子似是要躲，又被抱的更紧，身前像火炉一样的身体把他抱在腿上，冰火两重的滋味让他连腿部的肌肤也开始羞涩泛红。扩张到第三根手指的时候他终于忍不住开始哭泣，“啊..啊给.给...我...要啊...”他的眉眼时而皱着时而舒展，似是忍耐不住了，急的快要哭出声来。  
“嗯..给你..都是你的..”彼得低沈地笑，情色地用身体磨蹭着他，舔吻着他光滑幼嫩的脖颈。  
“我永久标记你好不好，嗯？”他搂紧怀里的人，迟迟不肯进入。他只要想到今晚的事会发生在别人身上就无法忍受，托尼只能是他一个人的。“好..好好，你快给我..”托尼的脑子都转不过来了，他浑身酸软又舒服的不得了，只想让彼得继续做下去，他说什么都好。得到了答复的彼得也不再忍着，眼神一暗就把分身送了进去。托尼痛得一叫，穴口反射性的收缩。那里实在太小了，括约肌被撑开包着大半个龟头前段，肉壁一环环向外蠕动，像要把那个凶器推出体外。他抽泣挣扎起来，两手推着彼得的腹肌，哭喊着：“不要，好痛啊，拿出去。”

“放松！乖。”

“啊..啊..不要..啊..不..哼啊”

彼得重新吻住他，慢慢开始动作。两人的身体纠缠的分不开来，直到托尼不再小声抽噎，他才挺动抽插得更快，上半身挺起来，两手抚着托尼光滑的脊背。

“我爱你。”

两人肉体缠绵紧贴，汗水滑腻增强了快感，心跳声比任何时候还要激烈。托尼半瞌的眼睛看着彼得，他诱惑般地，双腿夹着彼得腰两侧，两脚按压搓动他挺翘的屁股；一只手抚摸着他兴奋的扭曲的侧脸，另一只手紧抓着鼓起的背肌，像是要将自己揉进他强壮的身体，感受他对自己的占有。

生殖腔的穴口被攻破的一瞬间，他的嗓子已经哑的叫不出来，连彼得的内射都没来得及阻止。【算了，不会那么巧的。】

两人都是初尝情事，在马车里不知道过了多久，托尼早就累的昏睡过去。再次醒过来的时候，天都蒙蒙亮了。他穿着里衣蜷缩在彼得的怀里，被抱的紧紧的。身上也很干爽，想来是被清理过了。不知道彼得什么时候睡的，他一动也不敢动，生怕吵醒他。

“唔...”下身的异样让他浑身一僵，彼得也醒来了。

“你...你快拿出来。”托尼简直不敢相信他们就这样过了一夜，他脸红到滴血，羞愤极了。

彼得闻言又抱紧了他，眯着眼看他脸红红的，好心情的笑着吻过去:怎么？昨天不是很喜欢吗？


End file.
